Pregnancy Cravings - Domyouji Tsukushi style
by Peachy Hikaru
Summary: Just a quick fluffy one-shot - the title is pretty self-explanatory for this one. Tsukushi x Tsukasa


Under the cloak of darkness, a disturbance was felt. The almighty Domyouji Tsukasa, head of Domyouji Financial, opened his eyes and blearily looked at the numbers on the digital clock by the bedside table. He'd initially protested the presence of the tacky-looking thing in his home, but the practicality of having a clock that you could see in the dark in the bedroom had shut him up before long. Increasingly, he was beginning to understand commoner logic, thanks to the almighty's lovely wife, Makino – no, Domyouji Tsukushi.

Thinking of her, he smiled and reached across the bed for his wife, frowning when his arm met the cool bedsheet instead of the warm, sleepy body of his wife. He turned towards the en suite bathroom, but there was no light spilling from under the door.

"Dammit, Tsukushi, where are you at three in the morning?" he muttered as he got out of bed to look for his wife.

Wandering through the enormous mansion – he'd added one or two new wings to the main Domyouji residence with the first billion he'd added to the family coffers – he eventually stopped and sighed. There was only one place his pregnant wife would be at this hour in the night if she wasn't in bed. He turned and headed towards the enormous kitchen located behind the group of dining rooms in their personal wing of the mansion.

He knew he'd guessed correctly when he saw that the lights in the kitchen were on, wandering into the kitchen while bracing himself for whatever awaited him inside. The first time he'd gone in, he'd been shocked and disgusted to find Tsukushi sitting on a countertop, stuffing her face with a box of Godiva chocolates she'd found somewhere… dipped in a revolting-looking bowl of what turned out to be a combination of mayo and Lea and Perrins sauce. Since then, each time he'd found her sitting in the kitchen eating some unique and unorthodox combination of foods and condiments, the shock factor had decreased, though the disgust never diminished.

This time, he sighed as he leaned against the door of the kitchen. "You really need to stop sneaking down here in the middle of the night," he said to her.

She turned around and frowned at him. "I'm not sneaking! I'm the mistress of this house now and it's perfectly legitimate for me to come to the kitchen in the middle of the night and have a snack if I want to. Besides, I was hungry and you wouldn't wake up to get me anything." She looked at him accusingly as she said the last sentence, then turned back to her food.

As he noticed what she was holding in her hands, he cringed. In one hand, she held a slab of toro sashimi, and in the other, she held a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, which had the cap popped off. As he watched in revulsion, she took a big bite of the slab of toro she held in her hand, chewed, swallowed, then washed it down by squirting a generous amount of chocolate syrup into her mouth.

He came closer to her, eyeing the food she held warily. "Must you always choose such a… um… disgustional combination of food for your midnight snack?" he asked her.

She scowled at him. "The word is disgusting, not that it can be used to describe tonight's menu! Toro is the king of sashimi and chocolate is always good! If you're just going to sit here with that appalled look on your face then just go back to sleep," she snapped, thoroughly annoyed.

Put that way, her eclectic choices did sound logical, but… "Just because they are both delicious doesn't mean they should be eaten together, idiot. And why didn't you at least cut the sashimi into slices? No one eats it this way!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, now thoroughly annoyed. "And just how much time would it have taken to cut the amount of sashimi I wanted to eat? I don't even know how much I want to eat! And is this any way to talk to the mother of your child?! If anything it's your stupid baby's fault that I'm even here in the middle of the night, eating what you think is disgusting food, you idiotic man!" she whisper-yelled at him.

At the mention of her pregnancy, he started to grin like an idiot. "Say that again," he prompted her, anticipation tightening his features.

"Say what again? Idiotic man?" she asked, confused.

"No, you idiot!" he yelled, becoming flustered. A flush coloured his high cheekbones as he glared at her.

"Don't call me an idiot, you stupid man!" she yelled back at him, consideration for the sleeping servants flying out the window with her compusure.

Tsukasa turned his back on her, clearly sulking, and suddenly the realization hit Tsukushi. She sighed and put her snacks down, wiping her oily hand on the wet tablecloth lying on the countertop next to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and propped her chin up on his shoulder. "I'm the mother of your child," she whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant with our child."

The words had their intended effect: Tsukasa turned around and grinned childishly at her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," he told her tenderly, in a quiet tone so rare of the almighty Domyouji Tsukasa. "I love you, and I love me, and I love our child, and I'm so happy," he told her, squeezing her tightly.

She laughed at him, even as she got a little misty-eyed over his unexpected proclamation. "Only you would find a way to compliment yourself at this particular moment," she teased him.

He pulled back and frowned at her. "Of course the almighty loves himself! Stop being preposterous," he ordered.

She laughed and pulled him down to kiss him. Of course, since it was them, what was intended to be an affectionate kiss turned into a hot and heavy makeout session. He was just about to haul her back to their room for a passionate session of lovemaking when she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"What is it now?" he growled, his features pulling into a petulant pout.

"I'm still hungry," she told him in a sheepish and apologetic tone.

He sighed. Under any other circumstances, whoever dared deny the almighty would get it from him, but there was no way he could deny his wife and child the sustenance they needed… no matter how odd the form it came in. "Fine, finish up," he said, leaning against the counter, settling in to wait for her to eat her fill.

She looked at the half-eaten toro and bottle of Hershey's syrup, her lip curled in disgust. "No I don't want this anymore. I want ramen. Will you get me some ramen, Tsukasa?" she asked, pouting cutely at him for good measure.

"How am I supposed to get you ramen at this hour?! All the ramen shops will be closed!" he roared in frustration. As he saw Tsukushi take in a deep breath to start another tirade, he held up a hand in resignation. "Fine," he grumbled. "Let me go get dressed and I'll bring you your ramen." He then scowled and muttered, "The almighty has become an errand monkey, how unbegetting," though clearly not softly enough.

Tsukushi, after hearing that, scowled ferociously at him. "The word is 'unbefitting', you stupid man, and since I'm the one carrying your baby this is the least you can do!" she screamed at him, as he ran hastily out of the kitchen, suddenly glad that she hadn't decided to cut the sashimi, so there was no knife at the ready.

Tsukushi chased him out of the kitchen and back to their suite of rooms, screaming about his idiocy and inability to speak Japanese properly, despite being hailed as the generation's leading financial genius.

And though neither of them could see the other's face, both of them had a secret little smile that they couldn't completely hide. After all, despite how much they complained about each other, both knew that they wouldn't trade this moment, this life, this _destiny_, for anything and everything the world had to offer them.

_Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this quick fluffy one-shot! This takes place right after the Hana Yori Dango Final ending. Would love to make this a collection of one-shots if I can get inspiration for more cute moments. For now this is a standalone though, so if you have any ideas, please let me know!_

_Love,_

_Peachy Hikaru_


End file.
